One Of These Nights
by Culture Club
Summary: Random kyman oneshot. Not super duper romantic but just enough so that it's cute and fluffy. Cartman needs to get some rest and Kyle just wants the best for him.


"... Get some sleep."

Those words were not at all what Cartman was expecting to hear after almost 12 straight hours of working on a science project. Well, it wasn't like he was doing it out of the kindness of his heart, more like he was woking to save his (terrible, might I add) grade. Yeah. A 56 isn't exactly something you want to bring home to your mom, even if she might let it slide, she probably won't be too thrilled with the idea of letting you do... well, anything, for at least a good month of your already short, may I add, summer break.

And it just so happened that he was forcibly paired with Kyle of all people, too. Kyle, who never lets anyone he's working with get any say at all in an all-important, grade-defining project. Kyle, who will fight you to the death over a minor detail, like a typo or the phylum of whatever flora or fauna you just so had to do the project on. Kyle, the most difficult person in the world to work with. What kind of elementary school teacher gives some kids a 15-page marine biology project with only two nights to complete it? And to add further insult to injury, force you to work with that _jew brat_ against yours (and his!) will, as a form of punishment?

It was all too cruel! Cartman had actually worked hard on it, too, much to a certain Kyle's surprise. He wasn't even doing too bad either. Maybe he should be pressured more often. Though Stan is always an infinitely better choice to have as a partner, with his extensive knowledge of dolphins and other sea creatures.

"You're welcome, _Kahl_."

Kyle hated when he said his name like that. It was almost... _endearing_. That's probably what made it sting so much. Any amount of thought of endearment towards _that fat ass_ was just too much to bear. But in the hazy, misty 3:00 AM light, the thought didn't seem so foreign. Cartman **did** just work for almost an entire day, on a weekend too, to finish a wildly unfair project on a subject that neither student knew a thing about. He also invited Kyle to his house. Something that didn't occur often.

He decided to read the damn assignment.

"This is actually really good. That must be a first! Heheh."

Kyle never really expects himself to be good with words. Speech usually just comes naturally to him. But in the moment, nothing really felt natural for him. He felt, for lack of a better word, tense. Tense and confused.

"I meant- It's good. Well, its better than good. It's excellent. Uhh... Bottlenose dolphin. Kingdom: animalia. Phylum, chordata. Class, mammalia. This is good. I don't know anything about animals. You'll pass for sure. You worked harder than you should have, actually."

The truth was, Kyle had hardly worked on the project at all. Cartman seemed to take almost all of the control on this one, and actually went ahead and wrote 20 pages instead of just 15.

Kyle sighed as he looked over the pages. "I'm sorry, by the way, for not well... _doing_ much."

Judging by Cartman about to fall asleep at his computer chair, he probably didn't even hear what Kyle had just said. Light drifted in from street lamps. Kyle placed the stack of white sheets on the desk.

"You're not as bad of a worker as you think you are... And it's getting late. Go to bed." It was a kind tone he spoke in.

A soft and gentle smile greeted Cartman upon looking up from where he sat. It was almost cute. Well, it honestly was. Kyle has a cute face, everyone knows that. Not that he'd ever say it out loud though. He switched off the desk lamp. The computer had already been turned off. All that was left was the moonlight, and the soft orange light of a street lamp from outside. The view from the windows brought back memories of last summer. The season was already turning, and the last of spring's ice had turned into small streams, the kind that carries whatever was frozen under the ice with it when it melts up and flows away.

Kyle always wondered where they went.

"...Get some sleep."

He looked into Kyle's eyes. They were gentle and harmless, and as green as the break of spring, when everything comes back to life and the unforgiving harshness of the winter is turned over to another, much kinder page.

"I don't feel like getting up."

"...Then lean on me. You need some rest."

Kyle doesn't take no for an answer. Even when he's being nice. Cartman obliged and forced his eyes to stay open as he moved himself to his bed. He was too proud to accept help from Kyle. Kyle knew that and loved him anyways. As seasons change, people do too.

"What are you gonna do after you finish elementary?"

Kyle wasn't expecting a question.

"I'll probably become an author. I've got a lot of material. You've given me enough to write about already."

Without thinking, he pressed the gentlest and chastest of childish kisses to Cartman's cheek. When he pulled away, soft moonlight gently lay across the bed.

"Now, _try_ to sleep."

He smiled delicately, and this time, Cartman smiled back.


End file.
